


Don't fuck with Kylo Ren...he'll fuck back

by madfoot84



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But I'm not sorry, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Little bit of angst, M/M, Revenge, Slash, Slightly Violent Sex, This is trash, but only sort of, like everything else in the kylux tag, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfoot84/pseuds/madfoot84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is angry from being berated by Snoke and takes out his anger on Hux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fuck with Kylo Ren...he'll fuck back

**Author's Note:**

> This fic implies that Kylo knows Hux really wants it, but it has a definite rapey feel to it...if you don't like this, turn around now. Don't flame me because you read something you knew you wouldn't like.

                Kylo Ren stood in silence, fuming as Supreme Leader Snoke berated him. It wasn’t his fault, what he was being accused of, but he knew that as long as General Hux stood beside him placing all of the blame for what had happened onto his shoulders, that Snoke’s fury would be vented onto him. There was nothing he could do to change this. It had happened before, and Kylo was sure it would happen again.

                Wishing he was wearing his mask, Kylo shifted his glare from the floor to Hux’s face, where he saw the slightest hint of a smirk. Rage surged through Kylo at the sight of it. Hux was enjoying this, clearly reveling in Kylo’s chastisement. Snoke’s words were no longer registering in Kylo’s mind. The cold fury he felt toward Hux had far overridden his anger at being scolded. He clenched his fists. Hux would pay for this. Kylo would make him pay…

                A thought infiltrated Kylo’s mind. Hux would indeed pay. Kylo would make him pay in the way he always enjoyed best. His moved his hand to a certain spot at his hip to finger the outline of the flat metal bottle of lube that he kept in a hidden pocket inside his robes at all times, like an alcoholic’s flask. Oh yes. Hux would pay.

                Kylo stood his ground in silence as he half-listened to what Snoke was saying, choosing to focus most of his attention on his upcoming revenge against Hux.

                Snoke’s rant drew to a close and his hologram disappeared, leaving the two men alone together in the room. Kylo turned to glare at Hux. The general gave Kylo a single superior glance before turning on his heel and striding quickly from the room.

                Not missing a beat, Kylo followed Hux, catching up to him just as he passed through the door and grabbing the back of his neck in a furious grip. Hux had no time to react. Keeping a tight grip on Hux’s neck, Kylo kept his forward motion, pushing Hux against the wall opposite the door and pressing against him, grinding him hard into the wall. His mouth against Hux’s ear, Kylo whispered in a ferocious tone, “You are going to pay for what you just did.”

                To Hux’s credit, he maintained his composure. “I can hardly be blamed for that,” he said.

                “Shut up,” Kylo growled, pressing Hux even harder into the wall. “Or I’ll _make_ you shut up.”

                Hux knew better than to argue. Kylo made sure of that the first time he’d enacted this particular form of revenge upon Hux. He relinquished his grip on the back of Hux’s neck long enough to roughly tug his greatcoat from his shoulders and toss it aside in the hallway. Hux made no move to escape. Kylo wouldn’t have let him.

                Hux remained passive when Kylo reached around him and unfastened his belt and pants, tugging them roughly to his knees. Hux’s dick was already hard. He knew what was going to happen, and even though he liked to think that he didn’t want it, his body told otherwise.

                Kylo used his hips to grind Hux’s erection against the cold wall. Hux gasped and clenched his jaw, dipping his head to the side, exposing his bare neck, which Kylo promptly bit. He could feel Kylo’s hard length pressed against his bare ass as he ground him into the wall.

                Kylo fumbled with the front of his robes, shoving them aside and struggling to unfasten his own pants to release his throbbing cock while still holding Hux firmly against the wall. He pulled the flat bottle of lube from within his robes and squeezed a generous amount into his hand, then gave his cock a few pumps, slicking it up. He slid his wet fingers between Hux’s cheeks, letting his finger tease lightly across the man’s hole as he went. Hux shuddered involuntarily.

                Kylo removed his hand. Despite knowing that Hux wanted this, Kylo did not want the general to enjoy it. He was angry. What was about to happen was not for Hux’s pleasure, but his punishment. It was out of sheer generosity (and his own personal enjoyment of the situation) that Kylo even used lube.

                Kylo slid his dick between Hux’s cheeks and lined it up with the man’s entrance. He pushed ever so slightly, so that just the tip slipped into Hux’s ass. Hux gasped at the intrusion. Kylo didn’t allow the general any time to adjust to the feeling of his hole being stretched. With a growl and a powerful thrust, Kylo buried himself balls deep inside Hux’s ass. Hux cried out this time, a tear slipping from his eye and leaving a wet trail down his cheek.

                Kylo wasn’t moved. He pulled almost the entire way out of Hux and thrust in again, hard. Hard enough to slam Hux’s hips against the wall, effectively trapping the general’s erection between his body and the wall. Kylo repeated his action, setting a brutal pace, giving Hux no chance of enjoying the situation. His cock pressed between himself and the wall while his ass was being destroyed, Hux could do nothing but attempt to brace himself and hope it would be over soon.

                Kylo used the force to ensure that it was not over soon. This was punishment. Revenge fucking. Hux should know better than to fuck with Kylo Ren by now. To use lies and slander in order to see Kylo berated by Leader Snoke. This was not the first time Kylo had used rage-fueled hate sex as punishment for General Hux. Kylo’s anger grew and he grabbed the neck of Hux’s uniform and pulled, popping the buttons off and ripping the fabric. He bit hard into the general’s now exposed shoulder as he thrust even more furiously into him.

                Kylo kept up his brutal pace, slamming Hux into the wall over and over. He reached around to grip tightly the general’s throat When Hux seemed to grow comfortable and even seemed to be enjoying himself a bit. Kylo couldn’t allow that. Squeezing tight enough to leave bruises but not so tightly that Hux would pass out, Kylo fucked the general for all he was worth.

                Kylo released Hux’s throat and gripped Hux’s hips, his fingers digging into the flesh there. This new position would cause the other man more discomfort. Kylo used his grip on the general’s hips to pull him backwards to meet each thrust, forcing his cock even deeper into Hux’s ass with each thrust. His vicious thrusting didn’t slow. He could use the force to postpone his orgasm for quite a long time. He’d tested it in the past, by himself. Incredible stamina caused by a combination of his training and the force allowed him to continue pumping at a fast and punishing pace for a very long time. And continue he did.

                A sob issued from Hux’s throat, a deep pitiful sound that caused Kylo’s thrusts to falter. When he heard a whimper and a second sob, Kylo let go with the force and allowed himself to cum deep inside Hux. His anger at the man fading, he pulled out and stepped away from Hux, putting his cock back in his pants.

                Without Kylo holding him up, Hux’s knees gave way and he slid down the wall to the floor. Shaking, he managed to pull his pants up before sinking into a fetal position, his back to Kylo, tears streaming from his eyes. Kylo noticed a few small drops of blood on the floor and his brow knotted. He stared for a long moment at the trembling form of General Hux lying broken and abused on the floor and felt…he wasn’t sure what he felt. Pity, perhaps? Remorse? Sighing softly, Kylo Ren picked up Hux’s greatcoat from where it lay a few feet away and draped it over the general’s body before turning to stalk away down the hallway, leaving his sin behind him.


End file.
